Surprise
by mokona-au-chocopyuh
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Morgane, jour de fête à Camelot. Tout le monde est joyeux, tout le monde sourit... Sauf Merlin. (résumé pourri, venez lire) OS.


**Bonjour à tous ! **

**C'est ma première fanfiction sur Merlin, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je traîne sur cette branche depuis des jours, et j'ai remarqué que l'on manquait cruellement d'écrits sur la relation entre Merlin et Morgana. Alors me voici, tentant de réparer ce manque avec un petit OS.**

**Disclaimers: merlin n'est pas à moi, sinon Arthur aurait apprit pour la magie bien plus tôt, Morgane ne serait pas passée du côté obscur de la force et on verrait les chevaliers de la table ronde faire des conneries plus souvent, surtout Gwaine (Gauvain).**

**Rating: K+ (parce qu'on ne sait jamais)**

**Pairings: Aucun, mais vous pouvez voir ça comme du Mergana et du Arnièvre.**

**Notes: Comme dis plus haut, c'est ma première fanfic sur ce fandom, et c'est également la première sur une série TV en général. Si ceux qui me connaissent pour d'autres de mes écrits viennent ici, ils risquent d'être surpris car pour une fois je ne fais pas de slash, même pas une mention.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Une surprise**

* * *

Tout Camelot était en fête. Les couloirs étaient pleins de vie, les servants se hâtaient, les mains toujours pleines, pour les préparations. Dans la salle de banquet, les tables avaient été nettoyées, napée et séries de décorations et de chandelles. Dans la cour, une troupe d'artiste de cirque s'entraînait discrètement, répétant pour leur performance du soir même. Tout le monde ne faisait que de parler de ceci, et l'humeur était aux réjouissance. Car ce soir était spécial.

Ce soir était l'anniversaire de la pupille du roi Uther, Morgane.

Pour tout le monde, cette journée voulait dire beaucoup de choses différentes, souvent heureuses, quoique parfois complexes.

Pour Guenièvre, comme pour beaucoup de servantes, cela signifiait énormément de travail. Elle devait aider aux préparations du banquet, mais aussi préparer Morgane, qui allait être resplendissante. Elle devait également récupérer le nombre extraordinaire de présents qui étaient envoyés, et les disposer sur la table de la chambre, de sorte à ce que tout soit pratique à ouvrir tout en laissant voir qui offrait quoi. Mais, malgré tout son travail, un sourire ornait ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait son amie rayonner de bonheur dans le miroir, ses doigts glissant entre ses cheveux sombres pour les coiffer de façon experte.

Pour Uther, le père adoptif, le protecteur de Morgane, cela signifiait beaucoup de travail pour plaire à sa pupille. Il avait tout préparé, commandant la meilleure nourriture, les meilleurs divertissements, les plus belles décorations... Et bien entendu un cadeau qui, il espérait, lui plairait. Malgré tout l'argent qu'il avait dû débourser et les efforts qu'il faisait pour rester plaisant et doux avec Morgane au long de la journée, malgré sa fatigue, il n'aurait jamais pu souhaiter autre chose que de la voir ainsi, s'épanouir, devenant la magnifique jeune femme qu'il avait élevée avec amour.

Pour Arthur, cela signifiait le même genre de chose que son père, mais de différente façon. Après tout on attendait de lui qu'il marie un jour la jeune femme, bien que lui-même ne le veuille pas. Alors, malgré son mauvais caractère quand il s'agissait de Morgane, il prit sur lui pour être gentil et attentionné envers elle toute la journée, tout comme Uther. Il sourit néanmoins plus sincèrement en regardant le petit paquet dans ses mains. Le sourire de celle qu'il considérait plus comme une sœur que comme une possible amoureuse en recevant son cadeau serait, espérait-il, sa plus belle récompense pour ses efforts.

Pour Gaius, cela signifiait une bonne journée en perspective, mais une journée chargée. Après tout, si tous ses patients semblaient miraculeusement trouver une motivation supplémentaire pour guérir en la personne de 'la merveilleuse pupille du roi, lady Morgane', il devait malheureusement porter les vœux de bonheur et les maigres cadeaux que ceux-ci désiraient lui faire amener... Le physicien ne pouvait décemment pas refuser d'emmener avec lui les présents, sachant que les malades pensaient d'abord à Morgane plutôt qu'à lui. Et puis, pour être honnête, il savait que la jeune femme serait touchée par le geste. Rien de tel pour réchauffer son vieux cœur.

Pour beaucoup de chevaliers, voir tout simplement beaucoup d'hommes, c'était l'occasion d'envoyer des lettres et des présents justifiés à la dame. Après tout, ils pouvaient bien rêver un peu, espérer attirer son attention, se trouver dignes d'elle. Morgane était juste et bonne, et récompensait toujours tout le monde avec au moins un sourire et un mot chaleureux.

Et puis bien sûr, il y avait Morgane elle-même. Cette journée était après tout entièrement centrée sur sa personne. La jeune femme appréciait les attentions de tout le monde, les efforts de son entourage pour lui faire plaisir, et elle était toujours très touchée quand Gaius passait par sa chambre pour lui rapporter quelques biscuits, quelques babioles et de nombreux souhaits de bonheur, de chance et de bonne santé que les gens de la ville l'avaient chargé de rapporter. Elle considérait toujours cette journée comme une pause dans la vie de tous les jours, comme un moment bref où enfin tout allait bien.

L'odeur des plats émanant des cuisines, les mots et les cadeaux qui s'accumulaient sur sa table, l'attention de tout le monde qui lui souriaient et lui parlaient avec chaleur quand ils la croisaient... Tout cela était assez pour lui faire oublier tout le reste, durant le temps d'une journée bénie. Cela devait bien faire des jours et des jours que son sourire n'avait pas été si resplendissant, que son teint n'avait pas été aussi frais, qu'elle n'avait pas parut si heureuse... Qu'elle n'avait pas été si heureuse. Juste une journée, elle oubliait sa magie.

Mais il y avait une personne qui regardait l'agitation ambiante avec le cœur et l'esprit troublé. C'était Merlin. Assit dans un coin de sa chambre, caché en partie par son armoire, il regardait par la petite fenêtre les gens courir dans tous les sens, l'air pressé mais le sourire au lèvre. L'anniversaire de Morgane était cause dé réjouissance pour tout le monde, il semblait. Mais pour lui, c'était cause de conflit. Après tout, Morgane était son amie et il l'appréciait énormément. Mais depuis peu elle lui avait révélé avoir de la magie, et semblait perdue. Aujourd'hui semblait être le seul jour depuis presque un mois où elle souriait aussi sincèrement, ayant oublié ses problèmes et ses peurs.

- Merlin ! S'exclama Gaius, entrant en trombe dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard étonné, un peu gêné. Voyant son tuteur lui renvoyer un air désapprobateur mais un peu surpris, il fit de son mieux pour se rétrécir dans son coin, comme s'il pouvait devenir soudainement invisible. Le vieil homme, remarquant sa réaction, arqua un sourcil et lui demanda, le ton ferme mais légèrement soucieux.

- Eh bien ? S'enquit-il. Tu n'as pas de travail ? Cela ne te ressembles pas de rester dans ton coin un jour de fête.

- J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir, Gaius. Soupira Merlin, avant de reporter son regard à la fenêtre. Je me demandais quoi faire...

- Pour un cadeau à Morgane, je suppose.

Merlin se retourna vers son mentor, pour lui dire que non, pas vraiment. Mais voyant le sourire amusé, et rassuré du physicien, il se reprit à la dernière seconde, plaquant un air gêné sur son visage. L'homme secoua la tête, riant légèrement. C'était bien Merlin, ça, s'inquiéter d'une histoire de surprise. Finalement il se retrouva à lui donner des conseils sur les femmes. Des robes, des bijoux, de belles choses, simplement des mots ou des fleurs... Les choix étaient nombreux. Le jeune homme le remercia, semblant pensif.

Gaius, souriant d'un air entendu, le laissa à sa réflexion... Sans savoir que Merlin pensait à autre chose. Il pensait au lendemain, à l'après-fête. Il pensait au visage de Morgane quand elle se réveillerait en sueur une nouvelle fois, à peine quelques heures après avoir été si heureuse, comme un rappel douloureux de ses dons. Il pensait à sa douleur, à la solitude qu'elle ressentirait. Il pensait à ce qu'elle songerait, en regardant tous les cadeaux dans sa chambre, alors que la peur étreindrait une nouvelle fois son cœur à la pensée d'Uther découvrant qu'elle pouvait faire de la magie.

C'était un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, après tout. Lui-même mentait à tout le monde, se sentait affreusement seul, aurait voulu pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui le comprendrait... Mais Gaius l'avait prévenu, lui avait fermement interdit de le dire à Morgane. Il était confiant dans le fait que la jeune femme réussirait à surmonter ses craintes seules, comme Merlin l'avait toujours fait. Le jeune homme savait pourtant que c'était différent. Morgane n'avait pas eut toute l'enfance pour s'y faire, quelqu'un pour la supporter lors de tout cela. Elle n'avait ni parent ni ami pour se confier à part lui-même, et encore.

C'est pourquoi, après avoir exécuté rapidement ses devoirs comme servant, il s'était rapidement cloîtré dans sa chambre. Croiser Morgane souriant ainsi, lui rendre son sourire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il savait très bien que le lendemain elle émergerait de ce beau rêve encore plus seule et terrifiée que jamais... C'était bien trop douloureux pour lui. Secouant la tête, il se mit à penser à quelque chose pour se distraire. Il fallait qu'il pense à quelque chose à faire, qu'il se sorte cela de la tête.

- Merlin ! Hurla soudain la voix d'Arthur depuis les quartiers de Gaius. Merlin, vient immédiatement ici, dois-je te rappeler que tu dois aider les autres servants pour le banquet, et m'aider pour ma tenue de fête ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, voyant qu'en effet le ciel commençait très légèrement à se teinter d'orange. Était-il donc si tard, déjà ? Il se leva précipitamment, et se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté, où le prince l'attendait, l'air agacé.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ? S'enquit-il d'une voix énervée.

- Je réfléchissait à une surprise, pour Morgane. Mentit Merlin sans réfléchir. Je n'ai aucune idée et peu d'argent.

- Oh. Arthur sembla se détendre un peu, avant de lui envoyer un sourire entendu. Tu sais, je ne veux pas briser tes rêves, mais Morgane va recevoir des tas d'autres cadeaux aujourd'hui, le tiens passera certainement inaperçu parmi ceux de tous les hommes qui la courtisent.

Merlin arqua un sourcil, semblant chercher le sens de la phrase... Avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux, et qu'il ne secoue la tête violemment, ahuri, mais les joues un peu rouge. Certainement Arthur ne pouvait-il pas impliquer qu'il avait ce genre de but en... Non !

- Franchement Arthur ! S'exclama-t-il, outré. Guenièvre lui a aussi donné un cadeau ! C'est simplement amical !

- Mais bien sûr. Le sourire du prince s'agrandit, et il secoua la tête avec amusement. Allez, ramène tes joues rouges avec toi, tu penseras à une surprise plus tard !

- Imbécile. Grogna Merlin, encore plus rouge.

Cela fit simplement rire Arthur. Ils sortirent tous deux des quartiers du physicien, se dirigeant vers ceux du prince. Après s'être préparé, celui-ci et son serviteur personnel se rendirent alors au banquet, qui ne manquerait pas de commencer sous peu. Merlin vit le blond cacher discrètement un petit paquet dans ses vêtements, et sentit un peu de honte en songeant qu'il mentait une nouvelle fois à tout le monde à propos d'un cadeau... et que du coup il n'avait réellement rien préparé.

Sa gêne fut à son comble quand, après un long repas animé par de nombreuses acrobaties et des divertissements impressionnants, Arthur offrit son présent à une Morgane radieuse. Celle-ci, les joues rosies par le bonheur qu'elle avait ressentit toute la soirée, ouvrit la boîte et son sourire devint un air impressionné et heureux en découvrant une simple paire de gants de cuirs teintés, avec une bande de fourrure aux poignets. Un cadeau simple mais plein de bons sentiments, parfait pour une amatrice d'équitation comme elle, qu'elle pourrait porter sans que ce soit très remarqué. Elle remercia chaleureusement Arthur, qui lui sourit simplement.

Durant toute la soirée, Merlin regarda Morgane sourire et rire avec tout le monde, les yeux brillants devant les artistes venus la divertir, l'air comblé en mangeant ses plats favoris, son cœur se serrant un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle souriait. Et quand enfin les assiettes furent vides et que tous les invités se levèrent pour partir, il sentit la honte le ronger à nouveau en songeant qu'il était sûrement le seul à ne pas lui avoir fait de surprise, en songeant qu'il devait être le seul à s'être tourmenté tout le long d'une journée si heureuse. Remarquant son malaise alors qu'ils se rendaient à sa chambre, Arthur se tourna vers son servant.

- Ne fais pas cette tête là, Merlin. Soupira-t-il. Si tu tiens tellement à lui faire un cadeau, il n'est pas trop tard.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Merlin, arquant un sourcil.

- Morgane va vraisemblablement passer la soirée avec Gwen à trier ses cadeaux et à les ranger. Tu as donc le temps de passer rapidement chez Gaius, de trouver quelque chose d'à peu près convenable et de lui amener. Répondit le blond en souriant.

- Mais... Hésita le jeune sorcier.

- Allez, vas-y, je peux m'occuper de moi-même pour un soir ! Grogna Arthur, puis, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas... Ouste, Merlin, dépêches toi d'y aller où je te ferais récurer les écuries demain !

Merlin ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, et après s'être incliné avec un grand sourire devant son ami, il détala comme un lapin en direction de chez Gaius. Resté seul, Arthur sourit pour lui même d'un air entendu. Puis son sourire se fit un peu plus maléfique. Il venait d'avoir une excellente idée. Il se mit à siffloter gaiement, prenant la direction de la chambre de Morgane. Après tout, il n'était pas dit qu'il manquerait le spectacle de Merlin se tournant en ridicule tout seul en offrant une surprise à la dame.

Arrivant devant la porte, il se demanda comment faire. Devait-il se cacher, ou bien simplement attendre dans la pièce ? Morgane allait certainement le voir... Il oublia tout très vite en voyant Gwen arriver seule au bout du couloir, ses pensées sur son plan mourant pitoyablement. Le voir attendre devant la porte sans trop savoir quoi faire fit hausser un sourcil à la jeune femme. Le prince lui sourit un peu, ce sourire maladroit qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait et qu'il se rendait compte à quel point la servante était belle. Lui rendant son sourire en rosissant très légèrement, Guenièvre lui lança un regard curieux.

- Sire ? S'enquit-elle avec un peu de surprise. Que faites vous planté devant la porte ?

- Je... Euh... Arthur se mit à réfléchir très vite, ne voulant pas lui avouer qu'il venait pour se moquer de Merlin. Je voulais voir Morgane, pour lui souhaiter à nouveau un bon anniversaire.

- Une nouvelle fois ? Demanda-t-elle, avant de sourire doucement. Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver, vous pouvez entrer en attendant, il fait plus chaud que dans le couloir.

- Ah oui, je vais faire ça.

La servante attendit une seconde, puis se mit à rire alors que le blond s'ébrouait soudain, comme se rendant compte qu'elle attendait qu'il rentre dans la pièce, la quittant enfin des yeux. Le regard pétillant, elle le suivit à l'intérieur, et c'est dans un silence un peu gêné qu'elle se mit à commencer à regarder parmi tous les paquets, commençant à les trier mentalement. Arthur, un petit peu gêné également, se mit à regarder un peu de partout, tout en lui jetant des regards à la dérobée de temps à autre. Il ne faisait pas attention à là où il marchait, et c'est ainsi que soudain il se prit les pieds dans un pan de tissu.

Il perdit l'équilibre, et se rattrapa de justesse à un paravent. Malheureusement l'objet tomba à son tour, et manqua d'assommer Gwen. Réagissant à la dernière seconde, le prince ne réfléchit pas avant de se mettre entre elle et le panneau de bois. Certes, il n'était pas très lourd, mais le choc aurait pu lui faire mal. La jeune femme, complètement ahurie, avait désormais les yeux fixés dans ceux d'Arthur, dont le visage n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du sien. Le cœur battant, les joues un peu rouges, ils restèrent ainsi, à se fixer, le visage si proche qu'ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre juste contre leurs joues.

Soudain un bruit de pas retentit dans le couloir, tout proche, et les deux jeunes gens se redressèrent très rapidement, paniqués. Si quelqu'un les voyait dans cet état, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés, les vêtements un peu froissés et les joues rouges, un paravent leur tombant dessus, ils se ferait des idées – avec raison sûrement. Alors sans réfléchir, Arthur attrapa la jeune femme par le poignet et se glissa avec elle derrière le paravent, qu'il plaqua contre le mur à nouveau. Le panneau de bois les cachait pratiquement, mais de légères fentes leur permettaient de voir la pièce, tandis que personne ne pouvait les voir de l'autre côté. Juste à temps. La poignée tourna et une voix retentit.

- Gwen ? Demanda Morgane.

Il virent leur amie s'avancer dans sa chambre, regardant autour d'elle en cherchant sa servante du regard. Ne la trouvant pas, elle soupira, songeant qu'elle devait être encore en train d'aider les autres pour ranger la table du banquet. Elle se mit donc à commencer à ouvrir les cadeaux seule. Derrière le paravent, Arthur et Gwen respiraient silencieusement, maudissant leur idée de se cacher ici, qui ferait qu'une découverte rendrait le tout bien plus difficile à expliquer. Surtout que Morgane, regardant son tas de présents, semblait soudain un peu mélancolique.

Ils étaient loin de se douter que tout à coup elle se sentait bien seule, incomprise. La journée touchait à sa fin, et la peur des cauchemars qui viendraient la nuit recommençait à l'étreindre peu à peu. Elle avait espéré, peut-être un peu naïvement, que Merlin ou Gaius lui apporteraient un support différent aujourd'hui, par rapport au secret qu'elle partageait avec eux. Mais le physicien avait été très pris, et elle n'avait vu le servant que deux fois ce jour. Morgane se demanda, avec un pincement au cœur, si son ami l'évitait exprès. Sans savoir que quelques étages plus bas, le jeune homme en question fouillait toute la pièce.

- Que cherches-tu Merlin ? S'enquit Gaius en voyant son pupille fureter dans tout ses appartements.

- Une surprise pour Morgane ! Répondit le brun d'une voix forte. Je ne lui ai rien offert du tout !

Le physicien arqua un sourcil en entendant la réponse, et manqua de se prendre la tête dans les mains en entendant un grand bruit et un cri de surprise. Merlin venait visiblement de faire tomber quelque chose sur lui. Le jeune homme arriva bientôt devant lui, couvert de poussière, et un air désespéré sur le visage. Gaius dû faire un effort pour ne pas sourire avec amusement devant son air dépité.

- Je ne trouve rien, Gaius. Grogna le jeune sorcier, avant de murmurer un mot pour se débarrasser de toute la poussière sur lui.

- Tu sais, Merlin, sourit le vieil homme, je pense que tu cherches trop compliqué. Offres lui quelque chose de simple, mais qui aura de la valeur à ses yeux.

- Comment ça ?

- Quelque chose qui ne paraît pas important aux autres, mais qui pour elle serait tout. Expliqua un peu mystérieusement Gaius.

Celui qu'il considérait comme un fils sembla plonger dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Puis soudain ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent, et malgré une lueur de doute qui passa un instant dans son regard, un sourire illumina son visage. Il se leva d'un bond, et repartit des quartiers de son mentor en s'exclamant qu'il avait trouvé. Gaius sourit. Ah la jeunesse... Il était loin de se douter de l'idée qu'avait eut son élève.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Morgane, Arthur et Gwen regardaient la jeune femme regarder mélancoliquement tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu, sans pour autant faire un seul geste pour les ouvrir. Elle avait laissé le premier à peine déballé sur la table. Elle semblait penser à quelque chose, quelque chose de triste vu son expression. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'à ce moment là, la seule chose que Morgane souhaitait, c'était du soutien, de la compagnie, quelqu'un à qui parler qui comprendrait ce qu'elle ressentait. Se sentant seule, abandonnée, elle laissa une larme lui échapper. Elle l'essuya néanmoins vivement l'instant d'après, quand des coups retentirent à sa porte.

- J'arrive ! S'exclama-t-elle tout de suite, se tapotant un peu le visage pour reprendre un air souriant.

Arthur et Gwen, se demandant qui pouvait être là, la regardèrent se diriger vers la porte et tourner la poignée. La cœur du prince fit un bond alors qu'il devina une seconde avant que Morgane ne parle qui avait toqué.

- Merlin ? S'étonna-t-elle, ouvrant la porte complètement cette fois-ci. Que fais tu ici ?

- Je, Merlin sembla hésiter avant de reprendre, Je voulais te voir. Puis-je entrer ?

- Bien sûr. Morgane sourit à son ami, lui faisant signe de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Les deux planqués regardèrent le servant entrer, l'air nerveux, triturant ses mains vides, qui regardait autour de lui comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls. Morgane referma la porte derrière lui, et le rejoignit au centre de la pièce. Voyant que Gwen n'était pas là, Merlin se détendit légèrement, avant que son regard ne tombe sur la table. Morgane remarqua son air abasourdi devant la montagne de cadeaux qui se trouvaient là, mais ne fit pas de remarque, se contentant de lui sourire avec curiosité. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir si tard.

- Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Oui, effectivement. Merlin la gratifia d'un petit sourire incertain. Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire...

- Tu l'as déjà fait. Remarqua-t-elle simplement, arquant un sourcil.

- Je sais. Il soupira. Je voulais te faire une surprise, également mais je n'ai pas trouvé de chose qui convenait pour une lady comme vous.

Il étira ses mains vides devant lui, grimaçant légèrement. La jeune femme sourit un peu plus, ne relevant pas le ton gentiment moqueur. Il désigna alors le tas de cadeaux, sa grimace s'amplifiant.

- Et puis, fit-il en passant à la familiarité que conférait l'amitié, je vois que tu as déjà tout ce que tu pourrais rêver d'avoir. Laisses moi deviner, vêtements, bijoux, fleurs, nourriture, bijoux, parfum, objet décoratif... ais-je mentionné bijoux ?

Morgane éclata de rire, devant reconnaître qu'il avait certainement raison. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle trouve quelque chose de bien plus intéressant dans tout cela. La voir réagir ainsi fit sourire un peu le sorcier, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux à l'idée de ce qu'il comptait faire. La jeune femme, toujours souriante, se moqua.

- Alors quoi, tu viens m'offrir de l'air ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant. Original, je te l'accorde.

- Bien que ce soit tentant, non, ce n'est pas ça. Sourit en retour le jeune homme, avant de redevenir sérieux et un peu nerveux. Je... Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose de bien plus simple que ça, et quelque chose qui... Qui a, je le sais, bien plus de valeur que le plus beau des bijoux.

Derrière le paravent, Arthur arqua un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que Merlin était encore allé inventer ? Il avait vraiment l'air très nerveux. À ses côtés, Gwen regardait la scène avec étonnement et une sorte de compréhension, comme si elle devinait ce que pouvait ressentir Merlin, s'imaginant certainement le seul scénario possible actuellement. Les deux commençaient à se dire que Merlin était là pour avouer quelque chose à leur amie. Mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait se douter de la vérité, et ils virent avec intérêt Morgane rester silencieuse, quoique attentive. Merlin, se balançant sur un pied avec nervosité, continua.

- Je voulais te dire quelque chose. Déclara-t-il alors, la voix tremblant, très très légèrement. Tu te rappelles de la fois dernière, quand tu étais venue nous trouver, Gaius et moi ?

- Bien sûr. Morgane était désormais moins souriante, sachant très bien à quelle fois il faisait référence. J'étais complètement terrifiée. Où veux tu en venir ?

- Eh bien, tu te souviens sûrement aussi de la discussion que nous avons eus le soir même ? Fit-il, prenant un peu plus d'assurance, sérieux. Je t'ai dis que, même si tu ne le croyais pas, je te comprenais et que je serais là pour te supporter.

Morgane resta silencieuse un petit instant, le visage plus du tout souriant, laissant Guenièvre et Arthur se demander de quoi ils parlaient. Est-ce que Merlin lui avait avoué son amour ou quelque chose du genre ? La voix de leur amie interrompit leurs pensées.

- Je me souviens très bien, oui. Déclara-t-elle, d'une voix douce et triste. Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec mon anniversaire ?

Merlin sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant si désemparée, si seule. Le peu de doutes qui restaient en lui s'évanouirent sur le champ, et il fit un pas en avant, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il tendit alors la main, vide, devant lui et déclara simplement, la peur et l'hésitation brillant dans ses yeux :

- Je voulais juste te donner ta surprise. Fit-il, avant de murmurer._ Blóstmá._

Devant les yeux ébahis de toutes les personnes présentes, ses yeux s'illuminèrent durant un instant d'or pur, avant de redevenir bleus. Puis dans sa main, un bouton rouge apparu soudain. La petite fleur se mit alors à grandir, droite, jusqu'à devenir longue d'une dizaine de centimètre. Et là enfin, les pétales s'ouvrirent, laissant fleurir une magnifique rose rouge. Merlin referma silencieusement les doigts sur la tige, et la tendit avec un sourire timide à Morgane.

Celle-ci resta sans voix, regardant la fleur avec de grands yeux. Arthur, là où il se trouvait, faisait exactement la même tête. Merlin venait de faire de la magie. Merlin était un sorcier. Merlin venait juste de le révéler à Morgane ! Le prince eut un geste pour sortir de sa cachette, mais une main se posa sur son bras. Il se tourna vers Gwen, qui lui indiqua ses amis d'un mouvement de tête. Elle était tout aussi étonnée que lui, mais l'incitait à attendre de voir la réaction de Morgane. Se forçant à rester immobile, Arthur reprit donc son espionnage.

Ni Morgane ni Merlin n'avaient bougés, ce dernier attendant avec patience et nervosité sa réaction. Puis, la main tremblante, la jeune femme tendit la main à son tour, et saisit entre ses doigts fins la fleur apparue de la magie. Elle resta encore un instant à la fixer en silence, choquée, avant de relever le visage vers son ami, comme pour chercher la confirmation que c'était réel. Celui attendait, un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Ce fut tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Laissant sortir un sanglot qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de retenir, elle se jeta sur lui, et l'étreignit avec force. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues, alors qu'elle était secouée de lourds sanglots, laissant enfin sortir tout son soulagement, sa peur, son bonheur. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu. Ne disant rien, Merlin referma ses bras sur la jeune femme, lui caressant gentiment le dos. Puis, la sentant se calmer un peu, il déclara alors avec douceur.

- Tu vois, tu n'es pas seule.

Morgane sourit à travers ses larmes, et eut un petit rire humide en serrant la rose entre ses doigts, devant ses yeux. Le sourire de Merlin s'accentua, heureux de l'entendre rire à nouveau. Enfin, après un instant de plus, elle s'écarta enfin de lui, essuyant ses larmes, un sourire éclairant son visage. Et vraiment, cela devait faire des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas sourit ainsi, même pas au banquet de ce soir. Éventuellement, elle mit la rose dans un petit vase, et se retourna vers son ami, toujours souriante.

- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis la nuit où tu as découvert que moi aussi j'avais des pouvoirs. Déclara-t-elle, son ton loin de tout reproche, simplement intéressé. Savoir que je n'étais pas seule, que tu étais un sorcier...

- Je sais, je suis désolé. Peut-être demain, si j'arrive à finir mes corvées un peu plus tôt. Déclara alors Merlin, en secouant la tête à la pensée du lendemain. Il est tard, et je suppose que Gwen ne va pas tarder à arriver pour t'aider. Et Gaius va s'inquiéter.

- Bien sûr, je comprends. Sourit Morgane, se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vais te raccompagner un peu, il faut que je vois où est Gwen, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils la retiennent en cuisine.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce, continuant à parler, une conversation anodine, ne pouvant pas risquer de se faire surprendre par un garde ou un servant, ou pire : Uther ou Arthur, inconscients d'avoir déjà été surpris. Dans la chambre désormais silencieuse, Arthur et Gwen échangèrent un regard abasourdi, sortant silencieusement de derrière le paravent. La rose était toujours là, immobile et magnifique, dans le vase, seule preuve de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Alors ça, c'était une surprise.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin de ce petit OS sans prétention. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner toutes vos impressions, bonnes comme mauvaises, par review, je ne mords pas et j'accepte volontiers la critique (tant que c'est constructif et pas insultant). ;)**

**En espérant vous revoir tous sur une autre fanfiction !**


End file.
